Ace, Tara, and the Resistence
by Ace and Flame story creator
Summary: Ace and Tara secretly love each other, and that is their secret, but Ganondorf, Mavericks, and the entire world of Mega man and Zelda, also an army of vampires, stand in the way of Ace and Tara's perfect junior high life. But they just might make it through with the power of Ace's magic abilities and their love.


I don't own Zelda, Mega man, or Blazblue. Zelda belongs to Nintendo, Mega man belongs to Capcom, and Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works. This is my first story on this site, so please enjoy it, because there will be lots more.

It has been two years sense Blake and the Resistance won the war against Ganon and the viruses. The Mavericks are still a problem in the world, but they are a very minor problem nowadays. Blake revived all of the generals that sacrificed themselves to help him fight, but he could not stop himself from dyeing. The Resistance has continued to watch over the world. Now, we start the story of a young day is Friday, April 2, 2025, and a young boy walks through the school. He is on his way to his second period class, when his friend runs up to him. The young girl that ran up to the boy is named Tara. She almost always has a huge smile on her face when she is around the boy. Tara wasn't alone, cause with her, was the boy's other friends Jake and Red. Tara looks at the boy and says, "Hey, are you on your way to band? So are we! Come on, Ace, or we are going to be late!" The boy, whose name is Ace, smiles and walks over to Tara and says, "Okay, Tara. I'm coming." As the four kids walk to their second period band class, Ace starts thinking about Blake's fight with Ganon.

Flashback start: Blake falls to his knees, and starts crying. Ganon stands ten feet away laughing. Flame's spear lies four feet away from Blake. Blake draws his sword, called Maramusa, and dashes forward, towards Ganon. He picks up Flame's spear as he passes by it, and flings at Ganon. Ganon catches it and snaps it in half. This enrages Blake, making him yell, "How dare you break the only thing left of my brother! First, you kill Flame, then you break his spear?! I'll kill you!" Blake reaches back behind his back, grabs the Dark Star of Shinobi, and throws four copies of it at Ganon, two pining his feet to the ground, and the other two pining his hands together behind his back. He stops right in front of Ganon, and the spirits of all of the fallen generals appear behind him. Blake jumps into the air, and the spirits attack Ganon, which causes he great damage, and Blake deals the final blow, with a flurry of sword strikes. After Blake finishes his attack, he jumps back into the air, and throws thousands of copies of the Dark Star of Shinobi at Ganon. With this final attack, Ganon's body explodes, and Blake drops to his knees once again. Flashback end.

Ace walks into the band room, and sees a group of Mavericks standing at the other side of the room. Everyone is huddling in a corner, but Ace walks to the middle of the room. Tara starts jumping up and down saying, "Go, Ace, Go! Beat the Mavericks! I believe in you!" The band teacher looks at Tara, then looks at Ace and says, "Ace, get back here! The Resistance will be here in a minute, and they will take care of the Mavericks." Ace looks at the teacher and says, "Shut up! I'm not going to wait for those losers! I can take these Mavericks out by my self! I'm Ace, and I fight my own battles! Maramusa, Dark Star of Shinobi, Shade Mask!" Ace throws a small box into the air. The box disappears, leaving three cards in it's place, which fall into Ace's right hand. He holds them in the air and yells the three names again, making the three objects appear. The Dark Star of Shinobi appears on his lower back, Maramusa appears on his upper back, and the Shade Mask appears in his left hand. The three cards disappear as the objects appear, leaving his right hand empty. Ace puts his hood up on his black hoodie, and puts the Shade Mask on his face. He draws Maramusa, and rushes towards the Mavericks. Ace cuts two Mavericks in half, and hits one with a copy of the Dark Star of Shinobi, causing it to explode.(The Dark Star of Shinobi never leaves Ace's back, he just throws copies.) Tara cheers for Ace as Jake and Red clap for him. Tara jumps up a little to high, and accidentally makes her wings come out. Tara is a young vampire, and she was turned into a vampire two years ago, after Ganon was defeated. Red and Jake pull her down and hide her wings. As Ace destroys the last Maverick, a big Mechaniloid burst through the wall, and grabs Ace. The Mechaniloid squeezes Ace, almost crushing him. Tara gasps, and runs over to the hand that has a hold of Ace. She bites the hand, making her little vampire fangs dig into the hand of the Mechaniloid. The Mechaniloid lets go of Ace, and smacks Tara away. This enrages Ace, making him slice right through the Mechaniloid's hand with Maramusa. Finally, the Resistance soldiers come through the doors and shoot at the Mechaniloid. The leader of the Resistance walks over to Ace and says, "Nice work, taking out those Mavericks. Our doctor will check on your friend over there. My name is..." "Flame, I know who you are. I used to work with the Resistance, in a past life. So, you don't have to introduce yourself." Ace interrupts. Tara walks over and hugs Ace, making him blush a little. Tara laughs and says, "You owe me for saving your life. So, I want the usual, you know, what you do every time I do something for you." Ace's face turns an even darker shade of red. He, then, struggles to say, "O... ok." As he says this, Ace kneels down and starts to undo the button on Tara's skirt. She quickly stops him, and says, "Not that usual, I meant the kiss on the cheek! Get up, Ace!" Ace gets up, and kisses Tara on her right cheek, making her blush. Flame smiles and says, "So, is this girl your new partner, big brother?" "WHAT?! I'm not your big brother! I'm Ace, and I have no family, I only have Tara and her family!" Ace says, a little shocked. Flame gets a bigger smile on his face and says, "Oh, I'm sorry, I could have sworn that this energy I felt coming from you was similar, if not stronger than my brother Blake's. Or, just maybe, you are my brother Blake, reborn as this weakling known as Ace." Ace glares at Flame and growls, "I'm not weak, you Fire Chicken! I'm stronger than I ever was as that pathetic weakling, Blake! Don't you ever, and I mean EVER, say I'm weaker now, than I was as Blake! I'm not the same as I was as Blake, cause now I'm Ace. So, you need to SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH!" Tara stares at her friend, who is starting to scare her. Flame backs up, and says, "Ok! I'm so sorry! I'll never say something like that again, I promise." Red yells over at the small group, "Yeah, uh, can we get class started now?" Tara looks at Ace and Flame and says, "I know that Ace is Blake, and I've known for two years, but you two can catch up on the past two years later. We need to get class started now."

After second, third, and fourth periods, Ace, Tara, Jake, and Red get to lunch. As Ace sits down at the table, he hears a very familiar voice. He turns around to see a girl wearing a pink hoodie and green shorts. She smiles at him and hugs him, very tightly. Tara looks at her, and starts to look a little jealous. Red and Jake notice, and laugh at her, but she glares at them, making them cringe in fear. Ace and the girl break away from each other, and Ace says, "So, Flame told you who I am, Sonia? I knew he would tell you, or Maya." Sonia looks at him with her eyes wide. She says, "Flame didn't tell you, did he? Maya went back to her home." Ace shrugs and says, "Ok. She said she was going to if I disappeared. So, I'll call her and ask her how she's doing, later." Tara gets up and stands beside Ace, and grabs his arm and says, "So, your Sonia. Ace told me about you and Maya. Just so you know, Ace is MINE. I mean, he's not Blake any more, so he is going to date someone else." Sonia looks at Tara, laughs, and says, "I know. Flame told me that he might do that. But, if you want him, you can have him. Flame explained that you to seem to be a good team. Also, you two might produce a good child someday." Ace and Tara both, in unison, say, "WHAT?! We never had thoughts about that! You have a very dirty mind, Sonia!" Red and Jake laugh at them, and Sonia jokes, "Wow! You've really changed, Ace. Your not anywhere near as perverted as you were as Blake. I liked you better as Blake." Ace angrily replies, "I'm Ace! Don't ever compare me to that idiot, Blake! I'm different now! I'm not Blake any more! So stop comparing me and him!" Tara grabs Ace, and turns him to face her. She sees in his eyes that she can't saw anything to calm him down, so she just decides that the only thing she can do to calm him down is to kiss him. Tara stares straight into Ace's eyes, and presses her lips tightly to his. Ace's eyes close, as well do Tara's, and the two of them stand beside their table, with everyone in the lunch room starring at them. Sonia smiles and claps, and Red and Jake laugh. When Ace and Tara break the kiss, they hug. The lovely moment doesn't last long, because a vampire appears at the end of the room. He is slightly bigger than Red in height, and Red is 5' 10", and bigger than Jake in muscle size, and Jake's muscles are as big as a normal teenager's head. The vampire starts walking down the row in the middle of then cafeteria as Ace yells, "Not another step, Bloodsucker! I'll burn you alive if you get any closer!" The vampire chuckles and says, "I would like to see you try that, little boy. You look like you could barely scratch me." "I'll make you eat those words, stupid vampire! Bring it on!" Ace screams as he charges toward the vampire. The vampire, known as Shade-Fighter, jumps into the air and throws bat-shaped knives at Ace. Tara jumps into the air, and flies toward Shade-Fighter, but Ace teleports in front of her. Ace looks at his friend, maybe now his girlfriend, and she can see in his eyes that it is not her fight, but his and he needs to fight Shade-Fighter on his own.

Ace and Shade-Fighter float in the air in the cafeteria of Ace's school, above the other students. Shade-Fighter laughs as Ace's friends cheer for him. Ace glares at Shade-Fighter and yells, "At least I have friends that will cheer for me. That's something you don't have the luxury of. NOW FIGHT ME!" Ace flies straight toward his opponent, While pulling a buster sword out of his back pocket (he can pull anything out of his pockets) and swings it at the vampire.


End file.
